Don't Cry
by DuctTapeRoses
Summary: Saying goodbye is always hard, especially with your best friend.   Just a small fic about friends moving and emotions with it, friendship; no yaoi


**I wrote this in honor of my best friend who moved away last weekend :( Some of the things in this story actually happened, but of course I had to embellish some lol. I'm gonna miss her so much, but at least I can still write my feelings here. Tomorrow's also her birthday; too bad we can't celebrate together... Happy Birthday, Cierra! **

**I hope you all enjoy my story and please tell me what you think. (PS: I know thart bestest is not a word; I just wanted it in there)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or anything related to it, just the sadness in the story :/**

* * *

><p>Yugi stared up at Jounouchi with wide, teary matter how hard he tried; he just couldn't get those damn tears to stop flowing. For the millionth time since he left the shop, Yugi wiped his eyes with his coat sleeve. The short boy sniffled sadly. It was taking all of his meager willpower to keep his emotions in check and stay silent. He knew that everyone was expecting him to break down and start sobbing, but he refused to accept their sympathy. <em>He'll still be able to visit occasionally; it's not as though he's dying or something.<em> Yugi assured himself; trying to cheer up, with little success.

Jou noticed the crystal-clear tears threatening to spill from the innocent, amethyst eyes and silently thanked his friend for trying to be so strong for his benefit. He hated to watch Yugi cry and especially didn't want the little teen to start now, with everybody watching. Jou pulled the spiky-haired youth to his soft chest, effectively shielding him from the prying eyes of those around. He was just about as depressed as his lil buddy was, and he wasn't about to let Yugi suffer alone. "Come on, Yug, why don't we go on a walk together? Just you and me." Jou suggested, wanting to be alone with his concerned best friend.

Yugi poked his head up slightly, just barely enough for Jou to see his shining eyes under blond bangs. He nodded slowly, and unraveled himself from the taller boy's arms and chest. Jou looked down in mild surprise, but started walking to the door, putting a protective arm around his friend. They made their way, together, out of the house and down the street, just enjoying each other's presence.

They eventually stopped walking when they reached the park. Yugi and Jounouchi took slow distracted steps toward the swing set and sat comfortably next to each other. The playground brought back great memories of times the group had hung out there. Although, it also reminded Yugi of when Honda and Jou used to bully him, causing the teen to grimace from the bad memory. Jou smiled ruefully at all the things that had happened between the two of them in this place, good or bad.

Yugi started twisting in his swing. "Jou," Yugi whispered shyly, "I don't want you to leave." He looked to his old friend with big, pleading eyes.

Jou smiled light-heartedly, or at least he tried to. "Yugi, you know that if I could stay then I would. I've already told you why my mom and I have to get out of here; maybe someday we could come back." Jou glanced down at his feet in the soft dirt. He doubted that his mom would ever want to chance coming back, but who knows. It was worth a shot to make Yugi a little bit less miserable. He grunted and turned away slightly. "Yugi, I can't let _that man _keep treating her like this, and since she refuses to do anything about it, this is the best option."

"I understand why you both have to move to America… but that doesn't mean that I can just celebrate like the rest of them." What am I going to do without you here?" Yugi muttered dejectedly. None of his other friends could really even compare to Jou, not that Yugi didn't like being with the others and everything, but they just weren't Jou. He didn't feel like he could actually tell Anzu or Honda all his secrets, nor did he feel that he could be completely himself around Ryou or Malik like he could with Jounouchi.

With a heavy sigh, the smaller teen stopped moving the swing and turned his pale face to his best friend. The two observed the other for a moment, before simultaneously getting up. Jou enveloped Yugi in a bear hug, holding on tightly. Yugi wound his thin arms around Jou's neck, only just reaching it. They stood there for a few minutes, oblivious to the passersby that gave them curious looks. They both knew that this would most likely be the last time they saw each other and were unwilling to let go yet.

Eventually, Yugi felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket and realized that no one knew where they had gone. With great reluctance, they separated, missing each other's warmth in the cool evening. Jou glanced up at the fading light and snickered quietly. "I wonder how long it took those guys to notice that we were missing." Yugi smiled, though, Jou noted, it didn't quite reach his eyes.

The two returned to Jou's house the same way they left and were greeted by the sight of their worried and half-angry friends. Honda cantered over and started teasing Jou. Anzu once again started giving one of her speeches on how important friendship was and blah blah blah, not noticing how everyone deliberately ignored her. Ryou and Malik walked over to a quiet Yugi and tried to coax him to talk. Anybody else there just aren't important enough to be named now.

Finally, it was time to go. Everyone crowded around Jou, shouting goodbyes and hugging him. Yugi just stood slightly out of the way, not wanting to get caught in the craziness going on. It took a full five minutes to get all the teenagers unlatched from Jou, but thankfully he managed to do it. He hurried to escape to the car with his mom. Just before climbing in, Jou searched the crowd with his eyes one last time. His eyes landed on Yugi and they nodded at each other, not needing words to express their 'goodbye'. Jou then climbed in the car and drove away, just as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Yugi blinked back salty tears, as he lost sight of the bestest friend he'd ever had.


End file.
